The World Beyond the Sunflower Mirror
by Natsuko-San
Summary: Rated K, for most ages. Contains slight mild dialog, and possible violence. What happens when Rooni breaks his sisters promise that banished him from his secret hangout for 7 years and she finds out? Read and find out!


-Room goes dark like a movie theatre, and I, Rooni, Rin, and other cast members of this fic step in-

Me: Alright, hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of "World Beyond the Sunflower Mirror"!

Rooni: This fic quickly starts out with me, and how I adopted my magical powers. But as you will read further on it's not centered around me.

Rin: Right.

Me: Well then as this fic goes into more chapters, I'll explain more and more of it. Right now I'm feeling pretty tired and wont get into everything just yet---so it's only a couple paragraphs.

Rooni: Uhhh...read and review, I guess..

* * *

"Rooni...do you have any idea what's in this forest?"

"Of course I do! Why do you think I brought you here?!"

"---Guys, this is a bad idea. Seriously. We're still...well---"

"Kids? It's not like anything is going to eat us. Relax"

"Fine, Rooni. I'll stay with you, but only to see that thing you're talking about."

"Yeah, what he said...the whacha-mah-jigger."

"Alright then, follow my lead."  
The boy named Rooni said proudly, the twinkle in his eyes was glowing brighter as he stared down the dark forest where he and his friends were struggling to enter. "Well? Are we going, or is Rooni just a chicken like I thought?" Snapped one of his cowardly friends, who remained a safe distance away from the entrance of the forest, and almost clinging to Rooni.

Suddenly, there was a quick rustle of grass, and a couple twigs snapped as Rooni started on a dead run into the forest, his friends hesitated, but followed him in hot pursuit.

"There isn't anything to be afraid of, I've been here thousands of times! It's my secret hangout! And only my bestest friends are allowed to see it!!" Rooni said over the loud rustle of multiple footsteps rushing through the forest.

A couple minutes later, they began to reach deeper into the forest, where his secret hangout was. Rooni's friends came to a abrupt stop once Rooni did, and they glanced around, only to see thicker shrubs and to feel a colder temperature. "Some friend you are, Rooni! This is only a open area in the forest! I'm going hom---"

"...This is it." Rooni whispered, approaching a small fleet of stairs which was mostly covered in vines and moss. "The magical mirror...I can feel it." Rooni said, peering at a curtain of vines in front of him once he reached the top of the stairs. His friends paused, blinked, and formed into a group at the bottom of the stairs. "This is it???" One questioned. "Just a...just a piece of junk?!" Rooni didn't reply. "...You gotta hand it to him, Rooni...it looks like someone just left it here...maybe your barking up the wrong tree?" Another one of his friends agreed. "No! Why would anyone leave a mirror like this...just, stranded out here? It doesn't make sense. This mirror is magical!!! Can't you guys feel it too?!" He exclaimed quite madly, whirling back to the cluster of hamsters that gave him the look as if he lost it. "Uh, yeah---sure, magical...--- I can feel it!!! Oh! I can now! It's telling me something!!!" One of the hamsters from the cluster exclaimed, eyes widened as he backed out from the group, shaking.

Rooni perked up, a smile began to grow on his face. "Really!? Yes! What does it say?? What's happening???" Rooni asked happily. The group of hamsters looked dumbfoundedly at the hamster who backed up from the group. He stopped shaking, and looked at Rooni. "It's telling me your a useless idiot for bringing us here, Rooni. All that you are is some type of kid who believes in fairy tales, expecting them to come true. What kind of mirror is magical? I'm leaving Rooni." He said, and turned his back to the quiet crowd, and began to walk away.

Rooni's friends paused, then looked up to the fleet of stairs, seeing Rooni's ears droop down. After a long pause, the group of hamsters budged, and began to leave Rooni quietly.

Rooni turned back to the mirror, approaching the curtain of vines and ripped them away, seeing a large rusted mirror. The stand of it was also rusted, and managed to blow away some of the dust that collected around its rim. "Maybe it is a piece of junk..." He thought, looking down at the ground as he began to walk down the stairs.

"I believe you...Rooni.." A girl said quietly. Rooni picked up his head, eyes widened to see a small black hamster shyly stand her ground away from the stairs. "Wha?! Rin! Rin what are you doing here!!! Go home!!" The small black hamster frowned a bit, but looked up at him. "Rooni! I believe in the mirror too! Your friends might not, but I do!" She exclaimed with a tone of hope. "Rin, --I'm so mad at you! Gah,-- how long--when--Rin how long did you know about this!"  
"Ever since you first found the mirror!! I knew mother restricted me from going outside but I wanted to follow you Rooni! You're my big brother and I'm your little sister! I wanna hang out with you too, y'know!" She snapped. "Rin, go back home...my friends had just now changed my mind about the mirror. It IS just a piece of junk, and I'm the fool who thought it was more than that."

A slight moment passed, and Rin spoke with a saddened smirk.  
"I'll hate to burst your bubble but---I don't think they're your friends anymore, Rooni..." Rin quietly corrected. Rooni couldn't help bit sigh agitatedly at this. "Yeah I know! Let's just---go back home. Let's forget about it Rin." He said sadly, stepping down the stairs and wrapped his arm around his little sister and walked out of the forest.

Later that night, once the two were tucked into bed, they once again brought up the conversation about the mirror.

"Brother?"

"Hnn?...go'da bed..."

"I can't sleep."

"Well then just get a glass of warm milk..or...count some..yaaaaaawwwwwn...sheep or somethin'..."

"Brother! Promise me you'll never go back to that forest ever again! It changes you more and more once you go in there!" She exclaimed in a whisper. Rooni yelped and quickly rose up from his sheets, to see his sister surprisingly make it all the way up to his top bunk and pin him down. "Tch...your still rambling on about that mirror? I prrromissssssse I won't go! I'm over it now. I swear, for years and years and years I won't step foot into that forest ever...yawwwwn...AGAIN. Now go. To. Bed!" Rooni snapped in a whisper, taking his pillow and slamming it over his head, leaving Rin to see his backside. She flipped him over, and tossed the pillow, leaving Rooni to angrily close his eyes. "Pinky promise!! You have to pinky promise!!" She pouted. "Great sunflower seeds...ALRIGHT I PINKY PROMISE!" He exclaimed, fixing himself up for one last time to hook pinkies with his sister. "Anything to get you asleep...little sister." Rooni grumbled wearily. "Good! Nighty night!" Rin said with a smug smile, and scampered her way off his top bunk and into her bottom bunk.

"Yeah...err...night." Rooni thought, leaving the paw behind his back, fingers crossed.

" Spirits? It's me, I call on you to activate the mirror. "

"Ma, I'm leaving...ok? Bye!" A older Rooni shouted, reaching the front door. "Where are you off to?" A older, deeper girls voice asked for no apparent reason. Around the corner was a taller, yet bigger black hamster with dark red eyes and white tipped ears. "Uhh...just out, you know Rin...why?" Rooni asked, slightly sweat-dropping. "No apparent reason; Have fun brother! I have to study for school." Rin said, pulling out a notebook which was behind her back, and turned back to the corner and walked back into her room.

A few hours later, Rooni once again stepped foot onto the forest. For a second the memories brushed up against him all too quickly--and lastly the promise that banished him from the forest.  
"Sorry Rin, but you do know I'm not a pushover." He thought, giving the forest the same look like he did years ago when he was a younger kid. Like before, he entered the forest with a dead run and eventually made it back to the spot where the mirror was. "...Uh...where's the mirror?" Rooni asked quietly, head shifting around where the curtain of vines used to be.

He took a couple steps forward, blindly moving around the thick vines until his paw grazed over something smooth, which left a trail of a glowing blue light where ever his paw went. Rooni's eyes widened, and quickly jolted back. "Is it really a magical mirror?" He thought, eying the mirror with a strange expression. Rooni hesitated to once again approach the mirror, but did it after a couple minutes after collecting his bravery. "All right mirror, let's see what you can do!" Rooni exclaimed, smiling as he ripped down the curtain of vines to see the mirror was no-longer rusted.  
He quickly dusted off the surface of the mirror, until the whole glass surface of it was glowing a eerie blue color.

He chuckled a cross between fright and excitement as Rooni's eyes began to reflect the mirrors light. The forest turned darker and darker, but the mirror began to release small wisps of light.  
"Is my mind playing tricks on me or is it actually WORKING?!" Rooni exclaimed in disbelief. After being convinced it was real, the mirror flickered and went back to normal state. Rooni's once widened and excited eyes grew back to normal as his arms dropped.  
"A piece of junk! What kind of sucker does this thing take me for!" Rooni snapped, folding his arms as he turned his back and walked down the stairs. "...I wait seven years and this is my award: A light show." Rooni griped, stepping down another step and sharply slipped on a slick vine, shouting a quick whimper of pain. "Dang vines..." Rooni mumbled angrily against the step. He picked himself up slowly, and went slower down the stairs until a vine wrapped around his feet causing him to slip and let out a quick scream of pain. "GREAT SUNFLOWER SEEDS AM I _BLIND_!? These steps were easier seven years ago!!---"

Suddenly the mirror blasted with energy, glowing brightly and sent out a surge of light toward the pinned down Rooni, causing him to let out a stifled scream of pain. He managed to look back weakly, seeing the mirror shine brightly, but moments later Rooni quickly went black.

A couple trees away was a pair of hamster's eyes, narrowed in complete anger as she clenched her paw and shook it slightly.  
"He broke his promise..." She thought, and quickly fled back home.

Meanwhile, the forest began to grow darker, almost a pitch black, and light began to disperse from the mirror, collecting around the knocked out Rooni until he was covered in a blanket of light, the mirror began to power down, and the light began to slowly be sucked back into the mirror, taking Rooni who broke down into light with it.

" My sincerest apologies, I assume that was a rough trip you endured. "

* * *

Me: Thank you guys for reading! I hope you liked it as much as I did! Chapter 2 is to come soon!


End file.
